


Uncertainty

by Eggy_Boi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Inspired by a meme, KH3 spoilers, M/M, bc why not, post alrendale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggy_Boi/pseuds/Eggy_Boi
Summary: Bro, We Are Teens . Its Okay To Cry Around Me . Im Your Best Friend. I Love You . ... Bro, We Are Kissing Now .. No Dont Stop ... Bro ..





	Uncertainty

Sora was never sure when he first felt it. The rush of nerves from a slight touch, the rise in pulse when smiles started to form— or even the glance that lingered a little longer than it should have. It seemed like nothing, just average feelings you could have for anyone who’s close to you. Like when Kairi would hold Sora’s hand when they stargazed and nuzzle up so close their shoulders would bump. At these moment he would feel the most relaxed, taken that the rise in his heart when Riku joined them was just a feeling of happiness. To be together with his best friends again was all he could ask for, so why was he questioning it?   
  


⋆⭑⋆

 

When Sora came back into the gummi ship, the only thing that set him at ease was his reflection.  _ Still Sora _ , no monster form in sight. Although he would never admit it to Donald, he  _ was _ more on edge than usual, but then again who could blame him. Their journey was leading nowhere and the organization only seemed to pop up more vigorously, not to mention he still hadn’t figured out the power of waking. Problems were only growing larger and Sora was at an internal standstill.  _ Riku would know what to do,  _ he thought. 

 

“Well, why don’t you call?” Donald stomped his feet as Sora realized he said that aloud. But having multiple people inside you ( _ if _ Vanitas was right about him)... that was more complicated. Saving Sora from pushing the gears inside his brain any farther than possible, the phone rang. Almost like magic, the king and Riku showed up on screen. They explained the new information they had found, but in the end no dice. The call ended leaving Sora feeling more flumped than before. He stopped thinking about it and focused on the journey ahead, forcing a standard Sora smile onto his face. It may have been fake, but he had grown a master at believing it was true. 

 

⋆⭑⋆

 

By this time, the trio had been to three new worlds and counting, although this one in particular was far different than the rest. The snow was never ending and Sora had to mentally stop himself from shooting Donald with firagra for not giving him a coat. He had eventually gotten used to it, after all he had traveled through snow before in the Land of the Dragons. 

 

And finally, after being violently catapulted again again off dangerous heights (he was starting to notice a pattern), the trio had found some footing. They had ran into Elsa’s sister Anna as she presumed to fill them in on her plight. Her words flowed into a song steadily growing more melancholic. He had felt a large affinity for her story, as he had been in her exact place not too long ago. He knew how much it hurt to have the person you most care about shut you out. But things were different now, maybe even better, and for that Sora was glad. Doting on the past, he let out a few words of comfort. If his love--  _ well, maybe love wasn’t exactly how he would put it,  _ Sora noted slightly embarrassed-- if his feelings could shine through to Riku, then Anna’s could shine brighter. 

 

⋆⭑⋆

 

Words could not even begin to describe how happy Sora was to see Riku again, not through a small screen but in person. Their small exchanges in Yen Sid’s tower had always been interrupted by a ghastly mood of restlessness. Each time was like clockwork, they reported their findings and went off on their own separate ways causing the trio to leave several details out here and there. After all, the lost guardians were fighting desperately for far more years than necessary. 

 

To Sora’s surprise, today’s report ran longer than usual, Mickey and Yen Sid being preoccupied in some drawn out conversation. He grabbed the opportunity without hesitation and yanked Riku outside, Donald and Goofy giving no further thought about, but the look on Donald’s face gave Sora a funny feeling causing his face to warm up. 

 

“We’re going to get fresh air!” Sora said as if he was backing up a claim to a ridiculous testimony. Donald’s expression only grew deeper causing Goofy to look over in confusion. Sora shot back a glare and slammed the door hard enough not to bother Yen Sid or Mickey but settle whatever all-knowing parent dynamic Donald let on. 

 

“What was that about?” Riku fell back behind Sora’s stubbornly rushed pace. 

 

“I told you! We’re getting air! Yen Sid’s tower is always stuffy with all those magic particles. Plus it looked like they would take some more time anyway.” Riku let out a small sigh as he caught up with Sora. He gave a light punch into Sora’s arm. 

 

“Magic particles disappear as fast as they were cast, doofus” Finally they made it out to the front, green bushes and radiant skies greeting them with open arms. Sora, giddy to move, ran out to the edge presumably leaving a seat for Riku to join him. “So...Sora is something bothering you?”

 

“What makes you think that?” Sora replied a little too quickly, eager to yank their conversation far away from the heaviness of reality. Riku looked off into the neverending void ahead of them. For the first time Sora noticed the bold lines of Riku’s dark circles and the tired gaze he constantly wore, but his face showed no complaint. That’s just how he was, never worrying about his own wellbeing when the ones who he cared about were standing right in front of him. Sora knew this well considering how often he tended to be the center of Riku’s selflessness. He didn’t want to trouble him any more than usual. “It’s just nice, I guess, to take a break. Maybe you should try it too.”

 

“I’ll rest enough once this is all over.” The light caught in Riku’s eyes, dazzling a bright aquamarine as he sneaked a wink. “But I suppose a small break won’t harm anyone, just don’t fall asleep on me.”

 

“No promises.” Sora let out only half joking. He collided into the plush grass behind him, arms folded behind his head.  He would have really fallen asleep if Riku hadn’t broken the pause.

 

“Really Sora, you can tell me if something's wrong.” It was impossible to hide things from Riku. Even when they had been kids, Riku had always known exactly where Sora had hid their fake pirate treasure, but passed it off as an easy guess (part of which was true). But the other part had been because he knew Sora.  

 

Stubborn as he was, Sora reeled back again, deciding to preoccupy himself by counting the stars. “It's nothing.” This time Riku was not buying it. He brought himself in arms length and looked his best friend straight in the eye. 

 

“Sora, you know it’s  _ okay _ to not be okay.” 

 

A minute passed and Sora finally got up, relaxing into a criss-cross position, sighing in defeat.

 

“I just didn’t want to trouble you… to tell you the truth, we ran into Vanitas recently. He said that inside me, Ventus had been here all along. Then Ienzo called and said there was  _ another _ person in my heart as well and…” He had to stop himself to take in a breath, “ all these connections, they say I’m the key-- the one who will solve everything, and for a short time I believed it.” Tears started to well up, but Sora fought them back vigorously, afraid that if one came down, a waterfall would follow. “But I can’t-- I can’t figure this out on my own.” Riku eyes grew wide then settled down into a solemn stare. The gesture was hesitant, but slowly he took Sora’s hand in his. 

 

“I...didn’t know it had been bothering you so much.” Riku went on, “Yen sid and the others, they expect a lot, and I get it, it can be overwhelming-- scary even. Aqua and the other lost lights, they’re all waiting for someone to save them, but putting the whole weight of the world upon one half pint 16 year old…” Sora let out a small laugh, ignoring the ready tears overflowing. “But together, were a whole pint, and with everyone else that makes, what? three and a half pints!” Riku went up to scratch his head, “I guess what I’m trying to say is, we’re here for you. We expect so much because we know you can do it! And if you ever feel like you’re falling short, we’ll be here,” he paused, ”I’ll be here.”

 

Sora couldn’t tell when the tears had flown from sad to happy, but they weren't going to stop anytime soon. Overcome with emotion, he pulled Riku into a tight embrace. This was his home, and he knew he could always come back here to the other’s warm embrace. It was like a light had finally cleared through the thick storm and Sora knew now more than ever exactly how he felt. “I love you Riku.” _ Love is exactly how he would put it _ , Sora was certain. 

 

The other boy failed to process the shift in topic, hugging harder for some sense of reality. “You-- wait what?” Now Riku’s eyes had really grown wide. 

 

“I love you! Everything about you. The way my heart races when we see each other, when you tell me stupid jokes to make me smile when i’m sad.” Riku was having a hard time processing what Sora had just said. For years he had been dreaming about this moment, now might not have been the best time, but Riku would gladly take now then never. 

 

“You… don’t know how happy I am to to hear that.” His voice was small, barely above a whisper. It was like two lost pieces of a puzzle were finally found, fitting perfectly together. 

 

Sora wipes back his tears with the biggest smile on his face. This time is was real. He brought Riku’s head in his hand and pulled him into a sloppy kiss. The redness from tears was overcome with a wild blush as he attempted to lock his lips with the others. They pulled back, Sora noticing just how crimson Riku’s cheeks had become. They tried again, this time smooth and patient. All Sora’s doubts had went away. And for the first time in awhile, he knew things were going to be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for making it this far! I’m not really a writer but I wanted to express my love for soriku in a way sometimes art can’t! Even if it was half baked, I hope someday I can write something fully cooked! 
> 
> Also I still haven’t finished kh3 but, that’s emotioks were really building up as I played. Hopefully the end doesn’t kill me too much!


End file.
